Animal Houses
Animal Houses are structures in both Zoo Tycoon 1 and 2 which are used to exhibit smaller animals. They act as attractions for visitors and are a great way of boosting their happiness or entertainment rating. They are similar to Mini-Exhibits in the 2013 game. Zoo Tycoon In the first Zoo Tycoon game, the animal houses needed to be researched. All the houses have a standard animal inside them which has no upkeep cost. After the buildings have been researched they can be further improved with other animals to display in the houses, which have a monthly upkeep cost, but have a greater happiness bonus. One useful tactic is to use these more expensive yet popular animals in houses that are in high traffic areas, while using the free animals in less crowded areas. The animal houses in Zoo Tycoon are as follows: Base Game The base game has four houses. Insect House This house can accommodate a small number of guests and is particularly popular with younger guests. It is also the least expensive of the houses. On display in this house are: * Scorpions of Africa * Venomous Spiders Reptile House This house is popular with both types of guests and can accommodate medium sized groups. On display are: * Reptiles of the Tropical Rainforest * Deadly Snakes of the World Primate House The primate house is the second most expensive house in the game, but is very popular with both age groups. It can accommodate medium sized groups and its displays include: * Endangered Primates of the World * Primates of South East Asia * Lemurs of Madagascar. Aviary The largest and most expensive house, it can accommodate the most guests and is more popular with adults. The aviary's exhibits include: * Birds of the Tropical Rainforest * Birds of Africa * Raptors of the World Dinosaur Digs Dinosaur Digs adds two additional houses; Lepospondyli House This house houses ancient amphibians. It can accommodate medium sized groups of guests and is unique for having an animal that lived before the Mesozoic with Diplocaulus. Its displays: * Triadobatrachus of the Triassic * Karaurus of the Jurassic * Diplocaulus of the Permian Pterosaur House This house displays species of pterosaur, ancient flying reptiles that lived during the Mesozoic and accommodates medium sized groups. In this house, guests can find: * Pterodactyls of the Late Jurassic * Ramphorhynchus of the Late Jurassic * Dimorphodon of the Early Jurassic Marine Mania Marine Mania adds two additional houses: Crustacean House This house can accommodate a moderate number of guests. It displays a variety of crustaceans including: * Crayfish of the Mississippi * Horseshoe Crabs of Delaware Bay * Spider Crabs of the North Atlantic Tropical Aquarium The Aquarium is home to colourful marine fish. It accommodates a medium number of guests and can display the following: * Clownfish of the Pacific * Angelfish of the Amazon * Blue Tang of Bermuda Zoo Tycoon 2 There are six houses in total in Zoo Tycoon 2, two from the base game and four introduced in Marine Mania. All of these houses need to be researched. They are smaller than in the first game and can meet visitor entertainment ratings. The houses include: * Insect House. * Reptile Hoise. * Aquarium with Seahorses. * Aquarium with Tropical fish. * Aquarium with Octopus. * Aquarium with Jellyfish. Category:Buildings